


When I Come Around

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Post-Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Shy!Magnus, Smooth!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Set in the AU of episode 10: This World Inverted Magnus and Alec have been dating for a bit but what happens when they meet each others friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by a few different requests so here we go:  
> frostedquill wanted to see Alec meeting Magnus's friends and that was started here but there will probably more from your prompt later. ;)
> 
> hernameisgeorge wanted to see Lydia and gave me the idea of them being rival party planners.
> 
> Lastly, shybear_styles brought up the question of Magnus having friends and that also inspired part of this fic. ;)
> 
> Thank you, you lovely biscuits, I hope this covers at least some of what you wanted to see!
> 
> Also, I admit, it’s been awhile since I read the books so I don’t remember a ton about real book Raphael and Ragnor and Catarina but I did my best to write them well, while twisting them in the alternate universe. Here’s a hint: Raphael dresses in the au like Magnus dresses in the real world. I hope it came out good!
> 
> Title from When I Come Around by Green Day because I was having issues with titles tonight.

“What was that?”

Magnus glanced up from his phone at the sharp tone in Raphael’s voice. The vampire had his eyes trained on Magnus’ face, making the warlock stutter in embarrassment as he quickly tucked the phone away.

“Wh-what? Nothing. I was just — it was just…a text?” Magnus finished speaking and grabbed his wine glass from where it sat on the bar in front of him. He glanced away from the pasty vampire as he sipped, trying to appear casual and doing the exact opposite.

When he turned around, Raphael was still staring at him pointedly. The vampire wasn’t as old as the warlock, but if any mundane watched him long enough they’d be able to see something in him – in his darkly narrow eyes – something that hinted at him not being like them, being older, wiser. More annoying, Magnus added to himself.

The vampire was dressed in a deep purple suit and Magnus would never understand why he wore make-up, glitter surrounding his dark eyes, he was a vampire!

Still, Raphael was one of Magnus’s oldest friends. Therefore, Magnus was not only used to his slightly eccentric outfits but also knew when he’d lost. Ie: Anytime Raphael looked at him like that, patiently waiting for him to spill his guts.

Magnus sighed, setting the wine glass down. He didn’t know why he continued to go to these things, but Catarina and Raphael insisted they all do drinks once a week and Magnus and Ragnor were forced into it. So far, Magnus had been able to avoid all mentions of Alec. He didn’t want to go into the whole dating a mundane thing nor his whole sordid history when it came to dating and…falling in love. Not that that’s what was happening. Well, the dating was happening. Not the…other thing.

“Why don’t we wait for the others?” Magnus said, rubbing his palms on his jeans. If Magnus was forced to come to these things, he wasn’t going to get dressed up, he made it a point to always wear jeans and a comfy sweater of some sort. Anything was a step up from Ragnor, who was likely to wear the same cow print pajamas he’d been wearing to their weekly drinks for the past century — or so it felt like anyway.

Raphael shook his head slowly, tapping his fingers on the bar. “How about no? Then you’ll weasel your way out of this…whatever it is. Tell me, now.”

“Tell you what?” Magnus tried to fake innocence, picking up his wine glass again after it’d been refilled by the bartender. Usually, they did this in a downworlder bar, but tonight, for whatever reason, Raphael had insisted on coming to a mundane bar that was dark, shady, and nearly empty.

Raphael narrowed his eyes further, whispering something in Spanish under his breath that Magnus didn’t bother trying to catch. “Who texted you?”

“Hmm? Just some client.” Magnus wanted to simply leave, but he couldn’t keep this from them forever. It was just…something new and different. Alec wasn’t like the others, and there hadn’t been anyone in so long.

“Oh, I’m sensing intrigue, and also that Magnus is lying.”

Magnus glared as Catarina flinted into the bar, sitting down next to him and taking his glass of wine from his hands. She was still in her scrubs, fresh from work. “What’s going on now?” she looked at Raphael when asking the question, and Magnus glared at them both.

Raphael smirked, looking over Magnus and to the blue skinned, white haired warlock. “Magnus Bane has been keeping something from us.”

Catarina sat up straight with a gasp, turning to Magnus. A smile curved her lips. “Oh really, Magnus? And what – or who? – might this be?”

Magnus did not like discussing his...feelings with anyone. He also didn’t like having to justify himself, but he could see that that was where this was heading, and so gave up with a soft sigh. He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands on the bar.

Magnus didn’t have to look up to know that Ragnor had walked in, the whole room buzzed with even more power as the last warlock arrived. Ragnor was dressed in the same green cow printed pajamas. Magnus wondered if he’d spelled them, or simply had an undetermined amount of the same pajamas.

Ragnor sipped his drink quietly instead of joining in on the fun. Ragnor always was the silent type, and he never wasted energy on Magnus’ romantic exploitations.

Raphael however, was not content to let it go. “Man or woman?” Raphael asked, staring down at his nails without concern.

Magnus sighed again, more to make them aware of how annoyed he was than anything. “Man.”

Raphael nodded and Catarina let out a small squeak, obviously excited for Magnus. “And?”

“And,” Magnus said, looking up and meeting his friend’s eyes. “He’s a mundane.”

It wasn’t that Magnus had never dated a mundane before…just that they were all aware that it never ended well. Raphael was the only one who’d never had a relationship with a mundane (or anyone as far as Magnus knew) but even he was well aware of how it always ended. They died. The immortals lived and the rest was history. It was never not painful, worse than any other kind of heart break Magnus knew. And this was why he hadn’t wanted to tell them, because now he was thinking about things and he’d been trying so hard not to.

Catarina pulled him from his thoughts with a gentle hand on his arm. “Tell us about this boy who’s caught your fancy?”

And just like that, all Magnus could think about was Alec. Alec with his dark hair and bright, hazel eyes. Alec with his wide smiles when Magnus got embarrassed and his softer smiles when they were laying close together. Alec with his soft lips and carefree laugh.

Magnus found himself grinning without meaning too. Mouth opening to tell them all about him, even though part of him wanted to keep Alec, everything about him, to himself.

“I’m happy for you, Magnus.” Catarina said, squeezing his shoulder when he’d finished. “You’ve been so…formal and stiff for so many years. You stopped feeling, stopped using your magic. I’m just…happy you’re living again. Also, if this boy hurts you, I’ll take care of him for you.”

Magnus didn’t let on how touched he was, looking down at his hands. He laughed, “You may have competition there. I’ve already been warned not to hurt him by his sister.”

“I think I can handle a little mundane girl,” Catarina said with a toss of her hair.

Normally Magnus would agree but… He decided to stay quiet on the subject.

Just then he heard his phone buzzing and, at the same time, noticed it was no longer in his jacket pocket. Eyes moving to Raphael, he found a smile curling the vampire’s lips as he tapped the screen of Magnus’ phone.

“Tsk. Tsk. Magnus. Who doesn’t screen lock their phones these days?”

Magnus felt dread filling his stomach as Raphael continued typing, Catarina grinning amusedly next to him. Ragnor appeared to be sleeping with his head down on the bar.

Magnus groaned, “Do I even want to know what you are doing?”

Raphael laughed, sliding his phone down the bar to him. “No. Just texting your boy toy.”

Magnus prickled at Raphael’s carefree tone, eyes popping back open in a glare. He let his cat eyes show, magic flickering behind them. “Be careful with your words, Raphael.” Magnus warned, making it clear that Raph wasn’t to call Alec that again.

Magnus waved over the bartender for another round as Raphael smirked, mumbling his apologies in Spanish. Magnus’s chest was tight. It’s not that he didn’t want his friends to meet Alec… It was that he didn’t want Alec to meet his friends. There was no way this would end well.

***

Alec was just getting ready to go meet Jace and Izzy when he got Magnus’ text. Without a second thought, he called Izzy and told her he wouldn’t be making it to the club that night.

“Magnus?” Izzy said, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Alec rolled his eyes at his reflection, straightening his shirt collar. “Yes. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What’s what supposed to mean?”

Alec sighed, running the hand not holding his phone through his hair. “That tone in your voice?”

Isabelle laughed and Alec could just make out Simon in the background asking her what was funny. “Nothing. Just that…you seem to be serious, more serious than I’ve ever seen you. I mean it’s been what, a month now?”

“Five and a half weeks,” Alec was quick to correct, flushing the slightest bit right after. He hadn’t even realized he’d been counting.

Izzy laughed again.

“Okay, I’m hanging up now.”

“Have fun big brother!”

Alec would never admit to how long he spent in front of the mirror or how quickly he rushed to the address Magnus texted him. This was getting ridiculous he thought, slipping into the back of a cab. It’d only been a few weeks — he wasn’t counting — and they barely went a day without talking, barely two without seeing each other. Izzy was right, he’d never been so serious about someone before. Alec thought that maybe that should make him nervous, but all he could think about was seeing Magnus.

The cab dropped him off in front of a rundown bar, making him frown. Only after triple checking the address did Alec finally walk in. He paused, shocked when his eyes were drawn to Magnus and he found the usually reserved man in mid laugh, surrounded by a group of people that were entirely too beautiful for Alec’s tastes.

Alec frowned, watching them for a moment. Next to Magnus on one side was a slightly pale man, wearing a dark purple suit that looked all too good with his dark hair and narrowed eyes. On Magnus’s other side was a tall, striking woman and next to her was a man dressed in pajamas with horses — no cows — printed all along them.

Alec, Alec told himself, you are not about to get jealous. They’re just friends of Magnus’s.

At that moment, the pale man reached over, throwing an arm around Magnus and Alec forgot everything he was telling himself.

Setting his expression to calm, smooth indifference, Alec approached the small group who’d moved from the bar to a table.

Magnus looked up as he approached, their eyes meeting and Alec lost his breath for just a second…or two. Magnus’s eyes were flashing bright, a nervous smile flitting across his lips. “Alexander,” he said, sounding surprised but also happy.

Alec felt himself start to grin and held himself back with just a half smile as Magnus’ friends turned to him. The pale man stood up, moving over a seat before holding his hand out to Alec.

“Raphael Santiago,” he said with a heavily accented voice.

“Alec Lightwood.” Before Alec could move to take the now empty seat, the woman was standing up introducing herself and then pulling the sleeping man in the pajamas to his feet.

Once Alec had finally sat he was feeling… Okay, territorial was a word that could’ve been used, but he’d rather it not. Finally getting to greet Magnus, he leaned over, tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips to Magnus’s cheek. Just for a second. Long enough to feel Magnus smile and smell his minty aftershave. Alec couldn’t help but grin as he pulled back, staring into Magnus’ eyes and seeing the way it made him just the slightest bit embarrassed.

“Staking your claim, are you?” Raphael chuckled when Alec finally broke eye contact with Magnus.

Magnus choked on his drink, turning a glare on his friend. Alec grinned wolfishly, reaching over and entwining his hand with Magnus’s.

***

Magnus was half asleep when Alec started talking. They’d been laying on the couch in Magnus’s loft, watching bad TV late into the night. Alec was laying behind Magnus with Magnus’s head on one arm and the other wrapped loosely around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus yawned, keeping his eyes closed as he mumbled. “What was that?”

Alec laughed softly and Magnus could feel it through his chest that was pressed against Magnus’ back. Alec leaned forward slightly, shifting them and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek again. “I said, I meant to ask you something and forgot.”

“Oh. What were you going to ask me?” Magnus was still half asleep, he couldn’t hear the tv anymore and the sensation of Alec breathing against him, of Alec’s chest rising and falling, was hypnotizing him.

Alec laughed again. “I already asked.”

“I missed it.”

Alec kissed his cheek again. He’d be pressed to admit it but Alec…liked this version of Magnus. Too tired to think, or overthink as the case may be. It was oddly endearing.

“I’ve been planning a surprise party for Clary, Jace’s girlfriend?” Magnus didn’t mention that he knew who Clary was long before Alec had told him all about his friends. Magnus made a noise of some sort that was supposed to convey that yes, he knew who Alec was talking about.

“And I thought it’d be fun if you came with me to it. I worked hard on it, and you did run out on my last party. Plus, I met your friends and you haven’t met any of mine. And, I mean, I’d like to show you off.”

Magnus was too tired to tell Alec he didn’t have to keep giving reasons. Too tired to do anything but sigh when Alec finally stopped talking and pressed another light kiss to Magnus’s skin, this one right behind his ear.

Neither would admit it yet but they both loved when Alec pressed small kisses to Magnus’s cheeks and neck, or wherever else he decided to do it.

“So?” Alec asked.

“So?” Magnus repeated, eyes heavier than ever.

“You didn’t answer.”

“Yes I did.”

Alec laughed again and Magnus turned over, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist and bringing them closer together. Magnus tucked his head in against Alexander’s chest, sighing softly.

“I said, of course, Alexander. I would love to go to the party with you.”

Magnus was almost asleep again with Alec’s next words caught up to him, making him smile. “And you’ll borrow fashion advice from Raphael and wear glitter?”

***

Magnus really needed to stop falling asleep on the couch with Alec. Not that it wasn’t pleasant, but when he was that tired he never knew what he’d agree to. Which is how he’d ended up going clubbing that one night and sneaking into the zoo after hours another night. And that was how he ended up standing in his closet once more, trying to figure out what to wear to Alec’s party.

Alec had continually joked about wearing glitter borrowed from Raphael, but finally relented and told Magnus to wear whatever he wanted. That it was going to be casual, black and white though, if possible, so he’d fit with Alec’s carefully planned color scheme.

Magnus wasn’t letting himself think about a lot of things. First and foremost, how much he enjoyed falling asleep with Alexander on his couch. After that it was a long list. He wasn’t thinking about him and Alexander. Wasn’t thinking about how serious it was getting. Wasn’t thinking about how it’d been five weeks since they started this…whatever it was. Wasn’t thinking about Alec being a mundane and knowing nothing about Magnus’s real world. Wasn’t thinking about killing Raphael…oh, wait. He was thinking about that last one.

Wasn’t thinking about how he was worried, how they were getting so close. How it was…difficult to go more than a day without seeing Alec. How he missed Alec right after he left.

Definitely wasn’t thinking about any of that. He was however, thinking about what he was supposed to wear.

***

The party was being held in the institute, in the ballroom that was usually used for their big conferences. Clary’s dad had been more than willing to give them the night there, and Alec had spent weeks carefully picking out all the individual pieces to make the perfect party.

Clary was an artist so he’d kept things simple and elegant. Black and white with the perfect ice sculpture; sketches along the walls for decoration. The napkins and plates had even been custom made to fit the second part of the theme, which was insisted on by Simon. It killed Alec but he’d slayed all together, which was ironic because the second part of the theme was Dracula. Simon insisted that Clary would love it, and they needed something for her geeky side.

Grudgingly, Alec had to give it to Simon, Clary had freaked out when she saw the vampire ice sculpture and the sketches on the napkins.

“Alec, I can’t believe you did all this!” The tiny redhead had exclaimed, throwing her arms around Alec’s neck.

Jace bristled slightly next to Alec where they stood next to the bar. “He didn’t do all of it,” Jace grumbled, but he was grinning, looking at Clary.

Alec grinned as Clary pulled back and the two shared a look that said “poor Jace”. “He’s right, Simon was a big help.” Alec teased.

Jace huffed but Alec missed the next part of the conversation, his eyes moving of their own accord. His breath catching somewhere in his throat.

Magnus was dressed in an off white button up shirt and matching pants, a black vest over it all. His hair was mussed up a little like Alec liked it and he hadn’t noticed Alec staring yet. Alec would’ve laughed, if he could breathe, at how perfectly their outfits went together, Alec dressed in black slacks and a matching shirt with a white jacket over it.

Magnus was glaring at Raj, who was once again manning the entrance with his trusty list of people allowed in.

Alec smirked once he got his breath back. He didn’t say anything as he slipped out of the group surrounding him, feeling Izzy’s gaze follow him through the archway where he stopped behind Raj.

“I’ll be responsible for this one.” Alec tried to keep his grin in check, face void of emotion, but he couldn’t help it when Magnus finally looked up at him. The annoyance disappeared from Magnus’s face to be replaced with widening eyes and a grin as he looked Alec up and down.

Raj scoffed, “You sure?”

Alec rolled his eyes, pissed at the man suddenly for interrupting their moment. Magnus was glancing between the two of them uncertainty. Without a word, Alec reached out, waiting for Magnus to take his hand and leading him in without another word to Raj, who continued to watch them as Alec lead Magnus towards his friends.

Magnus’s eyes were wide, taking everything in. “Wow. It’s so…” he couldn’t seem to find a word as Alec paused, turning to face him. Alec grinned, gaze narrowing in until Magnus, in his black and white outfit with his mussed up hair, was all he could see.

“Right?” Alec replied, smirking slightly.

Magnus fought a smile but lost. Alec couldn’t help himself; he leaned down, closing the distance between them, which never seemed to be much these days, capturing Magnus’s lips between his.

***

Magnus still got lightheaded when Alec caught him off guard, like he was doing just then. Pressing the slightest bit closer to deepen their kiss. Magnus could feel eyes turning towards them but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Cough. Cough.” A voice tinged with laughter said from just behind them, making Magnus pull away quickly and Alec groan. Magnus’s gaze was still locked on Alec as he took a minute to open his eyes. When he did, he smiled down at Magnus for a moment before turning to his sister.

Isabelle stood behind Alec, grinning widely. It wasn’t her that had spoken, but the boy standing next to her.

“Magnus,” Alec said, reaching back for his hand again and pulling him up next to him. “You know Izzy, right? And this is Simon, her boyfriend.”

Simon, the nerdy boy with glasses who was wearing a tshirt that had a tie drawn on it, grinned widely. “Alec was telling us about your business, it’s so interesting. Do you really know how to make love potions?”

Magnus watched Alec rolling his eyes over and over again while Simon continued on cheerfully. Magnus missed most of what he said, blinking slowly as the boy talked a million miles a minute.

Someone else approached them and Magnus recognized Clary. He had to refrain himself as his mouth opened to say something. Reminding himself he’d never met this version of Clary before. Behind her came a grinning boy with floppy blond hair. Dressed in a loose white shirt and jeans that didn’t quite go with Clary’s white lace dress.

“Magnus,” Alec said, cutting Simon off mid-rant. “This is Clary and Jace.”

“Happy birthday,” Magnus murmured as the girl grinned up at him.

Jace moved to whisper something to Alec, making Magnus’s stomach sink slightly. He didn’t know why, but just then he decided he didn’t like the blond.

Isabelle spoke up suddenly and only then did Magnus realize they’d all been talking at the same time and he hadn’t heard anything they’d said. Isabelle shook her head before turning to Magnus. “Shall we get drinks?”

She linked arms with Magnus’ before he could reply.

“God, with the million questions already. You’d think they’d never met someone new before.” Izzy said, marching Magnus towards the bar. She was wearing a long black dress, her hair a mass of curls and her glasses slightly crooked.

She grinned at Magnus. “I’m so glad you came. We must become best friends, you and I. You’re taking up so much of Alec’s time recently.”

Magnus felt himself getting flustered, and distracted himself by grabbing a flute of champagne. Izzy took a bottle of water and turned to Magnus with a grin. “So?” she asked.

Magnus swallowed a drink of the bubbly liquid. “So?”

Izzy grinned, showing her straight white teeth. “You and Alec, how’s it going? He never talks to me anymore.”

Magnus was stuttering his way through a sentence when someone launched theirself at Izzy, catching her off guard. Isabelle screeched before laughing, barely catching herself in her high heels that made her awkward. As she straightened up another girl untangled herself from Isabelle with a laugh.

The new woman looked a year or two older than Isabelle, with a long braid of blond hair, high cheekbones, and wide eyes.

She turned to Magnus with a laugh in her eyes. “Sorry, we haven’t seen each other in a while. Izzy, going to introduce me to your friend?” she said in a leading way, a friendly smile curling her lips.

Izzy smirked, looping her arm through the blondes. “Oh yes. Lydia, this is Magnus Bane, he’s Alec’s boyfriend.”

The blond’s eyes lit up as she let out a friendly laugh. “Really?” she squealed, to which Izzy nodded.

Magnus was beginning to feel overwhelmed, meeting so many of Alec’s friends. Magnus wasn’t the most…social person. Or he hadn’t been in the last hundred years or so anyway.

Lydia held her hand out, “I’m Lydia Branwell. Alec’s ex-fiancé.”

Magnus froze, hand half raised to shake hers. He couldn’t comprehend what she said, didn’t see the smile spreading across her face. Didn’t see Izzy looking slightly concerned, eyes widening. Didn’t even see Alec heading towards them until his laugh cut through the room.

“Causing trouble already, Branwell?”

“You know it, Lightwood.”

Magnus blinked slowly, letting his hand fall to his side. He looked away as Alec hugged Lydia, an endearing smile on his face. Magnus finished his drink and grabbed a second flute.

Alec stepped next to Magnus, slowly slipping his arm around Magnus’s waist. Magnus turned back to them as the others joined their group, all giving Lydia a hug on the way.

_You are not jealous. That is not why your heart is pounding so hard it hurts._

Alec started talking quickly, after sharing a glance with Izzy and then looking back at Magnus. “Magnus,” Alec said, and his voice saying his name always made Magnus’s pulse pick up. “Lydia’s an old family friend.”.

Lydia smiled, lighting up her whole face. “Our families are competitors. We own the best party planning business in New York. Alec’s family has the second best.”

Alec laughed. “I think you have it mixed up actually, Lyd.”

Izzy’s gaze met Magnus’s and she smiled encouragingly. “They were engaged when they were ten.”

Alec laughed again, the sound vibrating along Magnus’s side as he pulled the warlock closer. “Shortest engagement ever. I do believe that was the same day I told you I liked boys, wasn’t it Lydia?”

Lydia closed her eyes, throwing a hand over her heart. “That was the single greatest heartbreak of my life.”

***

Alec wasn’t going to lie, he started panicking a little when he realized how uncomfortable Magnus was getting. He didn’t want him to uncomfortable with Alec’s friends. He wanted them to have fun together that night. Enjoy the party.

He shared another glance with Izzy, who nodded towards the dance floor. Alec exhaled in relief. Right. Just get Magnus away from all the other people for a little while. Alec knew enough about Magnus by then to know he wasn’t that big on new situations, or new people.

Alec pulled his arm back, catching Magnus’s hand again. He smiled down at the shorter man, pulling on his hand. “Dance with me?” he whispered.

Magnus’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he nodded. Izzy reached out and plucked the champagne flute from his hands.

Alec grinned as he recognized a slow song starting, pulling Magnus behind him. He rested his hands on Magnus’s waist and let him decide how close they stood, biting back a grin when the shorter man stepped closer, wrapping his hand around Alec’s neck.

“Sorry about that,” Alec whispered after a few moments had passed.

Magnus looked up from where his eyes had wandered to Alec’s lips. “Hmm?”

Alec nodded back towards the group that was now staring at them, wolf whistling when they both looked over. Alec rolled his eyes, “Them.” he glared. “They can be a bit…much. And immature.”

Magnus shrugged, pulling Alec tighter against him. “That’s how friends are, you caught mine on a good night. Ten drinks in,” he added with a smirk that Alec loved.

Alec laughed. “I’m glad you came, darling,” he whispered into Magnus’s ear, embarrassing him. Alec caught the embarrassment and laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek. “What, you get to call me Alexander, it’s only fair I get a name for you.”

Alec frowned when Magnus pulled back slightly. He looked up at Alec, eyes wider than usual as he worried at his lip.

“What?” Alec asked, replaying his words in his head, worried he’d said something wrong.

“Nothing,” Magnus said quickly. He looked away then back. “It’s…just — do you not like being called Alexander?”

Alec instantly regretted his words. No one ever called him Alexander. He didn’t love being called Alexander… Hated it in fact, until Magnus started saying it. Every time Magnus called him by his full name, it made something in his stomach flip and a shiver raced down his back. He loved nothing more than Magnus saying it.

Magnus, who was still babbling in a worried manner. “I mean – I can stop—’

Alec moved one arm from around Magnus, bringing his finger to the man’s mouth to cut him off. Alec stared down at him, Magnus’s mouth open midsentence.

Magnus’s eyes moved from Alec’s eyes to the finger hovering half an inch from his mouth. Alec watching as he swallowed, eyes closing for a second. The song had changed, but neither of them noticed it. Magnus’s mouth closed as his gaze moved back to Alec’s face.

Eyes locked, Alec slowly moved his finger, tangling his hand in Magnus’s hair and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Alec lingered, letting their lips brush over and over, the feeling intoxicating. Just when he intended to pull away, he leaned closer. It took a great deal of willpower to pull back. By then the song had changed again.

They were both breathing heavily, eyes closed as Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’.

“I love that you call me Alexander,” he whispered with a breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to post compared to my other fics but I’m working on more and should hopefully have another posted sooner this time. Thank you for all your lovely requests, I’m still open for any little things you want to see happen in this universe. A few notes because there’s a couple things that have been mentioned lots: Yes Alec will find out about Magnus’s magic at some point! And yes, there will be a part where Magnus gets all jealous and starts feeling all…unworhty because of Alec’s ex. I just got this request and love it so much so I wanted to assure you all that it’s coming.
> 
> Give me your fluff requests, your hurt/comfort requests, your angsty requests, maybe even some smutty ones. Toss them at me! *holds out hands to catch them*
> 
> Also, hit me up on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) wherein we can gush about the Malec kiss on shadowhunters and anything else we feel like gushing about. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting, you lovely biscuits give me life. <3<3<3


End file.
